una hermosa declaracion
by madara-haruno
Summary: una hermosa declaracion de 2 personas que se aman frente a un hermoso atardecer, esto es un oneshots sesshomaruxkagome , soy mala para narra un oneshots


**nota de la autora: hola mis lectores aquí les traigo una idea que se me ocurrió un oneshots espero que le guste y es de mi pareja favorita , inuyasha y kikyo no salen en esta historia ni los compañeros de viaje, solo sale kagome y sesshomaru ellos 2 son parejas desde hace 2 años **

**inuyasha no me pertenece**

**posdata: la canción no me pertenece es de tercer cielo, quise poner una linda canción , se que la canción no tiene que ver nada con la historia es que me pareció hermosa **

**el uno para el otro tercer cielo**

un demonio daiyōkai el es alto como de 1.80, su tez es clara y perlada, tiene algunas marcas similares a rasguños o yagas en los brazos, pero son solo tatuajes de nacimiento, tiene una figura Lunar en medio de la frente, sus ojos son dorados, , su cabello es blanco, lacio y en extremo largo casi hasta debajo de la cadera. Su complexión es atlética, con músculos torneados y marcados, sus uñas son garras, las cuales tienen una dureza y resistencia demasiado grandes y a su lado estaba una chica ella era alta su piel es morocha . Tiene una larga melena de color moreno azabache y unos ojos de color chocolate ellos caminaban por una playa, el daiyokai tenia sujetada la mano de la chica entre las suyas, ellos se sentaron el la arena a ver el hermosa atardecer que estaba frente a ellos, ellos lo conocen como el daiyokai mas fuerte y frio del todo el sengoku su nombre es sesshomaru taisho el mas poderoso daiyokai y ella es conocida como la guardiana de la perla shikon no tama y la mas fuerte sacerdotisa su nombre es kagome

**Te agradezco por todo este tiempo junto a mi  
Y a pesar de mis errores amarme así  
Tu amor estuvo aquí presente en los malos tiempos  
Y tu sonrisa me alegraba en los momentos bellos**

kagome: es hermoso el atardecer - dijo recortando su cabeza en el hombro de sesshomaru, el le rodio la cintura acercándola mas a el

sesshomaru: el atardecer no es hermoso - dijo sesshomaru a su compañera - estoy viendo a alguien mas hermoso

kagome: quien? - dijo kagome levanto la mirada y encontrándose con esos ojos dorados que la volvian loca

sesshomaru: a ti - dijo sesshomaru besando una mejilla de la chica haciendo la sonrojar

kagome: s. sessh - no pudo terminar de hablar por que sesshomaru la beso, kagome le correspondió el beso que le dio su adorado sesshomaru

sesshomaru: kagome quería preguntarte algo importante desde hace tiempo - dijo sesshomaru separándose de kagome

kagome: que ? - dijo kagome confundida por lo que iba a decir su adorado sesshomaru

**Te agradezco haberme dicho que si  
Al invitarte a volar junto a mi  
Compartiendo la vida y nuestros sueños  
Nuestros sentimientos nuestro amor tan bello **

sesshomaru: gracias por estar junto ami - dijo sesshomaru tocando la mejilla de kagome - gracias por estar con migo y quererme tal y cual soy y por mis errores

kagome: yo siempre estaré junto a ti sesshomaru - dijo kagome viéndolo con mucho amor - no me importa los errores que aya cometido en tu vida, lo que importa es el presente ademas a tu lado yo me siento especial

**El uno para el otro es lo que tu y yo somos  
Tu eres la estrella mi lucero y yo el cielo  
Tu eres el aire yo el mar tu amor me hace respirar  
Y a tu lado me siento especial **

****sesshomaru: gracias por amarme kagome se que yo no merezco estar junto a ti - dijo sesshomaru a su dulce kagome

kagome: sesshomaru yo te amo no me importa lo que ayas hecho - dijo tomándolo de la cara - mi sessh tu y yo estamos destinado a estar junto, tu eres el cielo y yo soy las estrella que ilumina tu corazón y tu vida - dijo besándolo en la mejilla

sesshomaru. aci como yo soy el mar y tu eres el aire - dijo sesshomaru tomando sus rotros - ademas kagome-cham tu siempre has estado en los malos momento que e tenido

kagome: tu también as estado en los malos momento sesshomaru y te agradezco que me ayas correspondido

**Te agradezco haberme dicho que si (agradezco abrir tu alma)  
Al invitarte a volar junto a mi (amor es todo lo que esperaba)  
Compartiendo la vida y nuestros sueños  
Nuestros sentimientos nuestro amor tan bello **

sesshomaru: ademas a tu lado yo me siento especial mi querido sesshy - dijo kagome dándole un beso

kagome: yo igual a tu lado me siento especial - dijo kagome mirándolo con ternura - sesshomaru te amo

sesshomaru: yo también te amo - dijo sesshomaru - kagome quieres casarte con migo

sesshomaru le extendió un hermoso anillo, era dorado y tenia una luna medio menguante con un hermoso diamante

**El uno para el otro es lo que tu y yo somos  
Tu eres la estrella mi lucero y yo el cielo  
Tu eres el aire yo el mar tu amor me hace respirar  
Y a tu lado me siento especial **

kagome: si sesshomaru acepto casarme y pasar el resto de mi vida con tigo - dijo besándolo con mucho amor, sesshomaru le puso el anillo en su dedo y la beso apasionadamente

sesshomaru: somos el uno para el otro - dijo sesshomaru abrazando la fuerte mente - te amo kagome

kagome: yo también te amo sesshomaru - dijo mirándolo y se sentó en el regazo de sesshomaru - los 2 somos el uno para el otro

**Tu eres el aire yo el mar tu amor me hace respirar  
Y a tu lado me siento especial.**

los 2 terminaron de ver el atardecer, los 2 iban a estar junto por siempre por el resto de sus vidas, como lo habían dicho los 2 son el uno para el otro y nunca se iban a separar siempre estarán juntos, ellos 2 se aman u el único testigo de la hermosa declaración fue el atardecer que se lleve lo mas ese secreto

**fin **

**nota de la autora: y que les pareció el oneshots, no soy buena escribiendo un ****oneshots espero que le guste a ustedes se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios **


End file.
